Coffee for the Sole
by Alex Barkhorn
Summary: Mall AU!: When Ruby makes her daily trip to the coffee shop, she unexpectedly finds an ivory-haired beauty she had never seen at the mall. She becomes infatuated, simply wishing to get to know the girl better. Unfortunately, a series of events seems to push her further and further away. One shot, White Rose. My first RWBY fic, so I would appreciate critique more than anything.


"So slow…"

For probably the third time in a row, Ruby shot a spare rubber band up into the light fixtures, before sighing and leaning against the counter that held the three cash registers. She groans in a mixture of annoyance and boredom once more, before sprawling half of her body over the counter. Ruby hated running the skate shop when it was slow. There were almost never any customers to talk to, and there was only one supervisor on duty. None of her other co-workers or managers were there to talk to as she worked.

"Ruby! Did you put out the shirts?"

Ruby immediately stands up, and looks at Yang coming from the stockroom in the back. "Yes, Yang!" Ruby sighs, turning to her left as her sister approaches.

"And you already hung up the women's apparel?" Yang asks, looking at the clipboard that held the daily list of tasks that needed to be completed for the store. The blonde looked at her younger sister, who was playing with another rubber band, and sighs. "Why don't you take your break? We only have another hour before the managers get here, and we can go home." Yang suggests.

"Alright then. Want anything from the coffee shop?" Ruby asks, grabbing the skateboard that was leaning against the counter. Yang shook her head no, and moved the "This register is closed" sign to Ruby's register, standing at her own. "Alright," Ruby begins with a slight grin, "I'll tell Blake you said hi, though!" She teases as she scurries out the door, barely seeing the intense blush on her elder sister's face.

Ruby set Crescent Rose on the ground and hopped on, the momentum from her jump carrying her a few feet before she had to kick at the ground and speed up. Ruby breathed in the fresh spring air, smiling contently and enjoying the faint, lovely aroma given off by the budding flower bushes and the trees beginning to bloom.

The coffee shop may have been next door, but Ruby hated being away from Crescent Rose for so long. She had to ride her, if only for a few feet. Stopping in front of the locally owned coffee shop, Ruby kicks her board up into her hand, and opens the door. "Hiya, Blake!" She announces as she is only halfway through the door.

When she enters the establishment, she sees Blake already helping another customer. Ruby stopped to observe the stranger with the snow-white hair, flowing beautifully in a ponytail that was off-center. Blake moves her amber eyes to Ruby for a moment to greet her, but Ruby's breath catches in her throat when the stranger turns to look at the newcomer. Her piercing blue eyes scanned Ruby's body up and down, and she nearly scowls. Ruby's cheeks become heated, and she can practically see the beet-red color they're radiating.

The woman in front of her was _gorgeous_.

"...Excuse me." The woman said. Ruby hadn't even noticed she was trying to exit from the door Ruby was so naively blocking. "...I said excuse me!" The woman says again, her harsh tone snapping Ruby out of her gaze.

"O-oh! I'm sorry!" Ruby squeaks, though she does move, she also holds the door at an awkward angle from inside, allowing the girl to leave.

"...Who was that?" Ruby asks Blake, her voice nearly an inaudible whisper, when the door had fully closed.

"I'm not sure. She works at the large shoe outlet on the other side of the mall."

"You don't know her name?"

"She doesn't talk much. She comes in here and orders the same thing when she works, though. And I think I heard her mention her father running the large Dust shop in the middle of the mall." Blake replies with a slight shrug.

"I can't believe I've never seen her before." Ruby murmurs. She was familiar with a lot of people in the mall. Though, to be fair, she usually didn't shop at any other shoe outlets since she got all of her shoes from her own store.

"A little smitten there, Ruby?" Blake teases, her usually flat tone carrying with it an air of humor.

"N-no! Just get me my coffee, Blake!" Ruby nearly shrieks in reply. Blake chuckles and complies, getting ready to prepare Ruby's usual drink.

The next few days, Ruby returned to the coffee shop at the exact same time as when she first saw the mystery girl, hoping she would bump into her again. She felt intimidated, almost nervous, every time she would approach the coffee shop. She was simply gorgeous, and she dressed so well. A simple black coat, with a white dress shirt underneath and the black skirt, laced with white, that stopped at her thighs. They seemed to dress so plainly at her store, but even plain, she wore it beautifully. It was the complete opposite from what Ruby usually wears at work, mainly being dressed in a pair of jeans and a short sleeved shirt.

"Still haven't seen her?" Ruby asked, struggling not to sound disappointed. Blake shook her head, handing Ruby her coffee.

"No. But, hey. Why not try and talk to her at her store?" Blake suggests, cleaning out some mugs in the sink. Ruby lowers her head in thought, and was honestly surprised she hadn't came to that decision in the first place. She raises her head again, and gives Blake a nod, heading out towards the shoe store the girl works at.

Ruby skates past this shop nearly every day she works, but she never noticed that it almost seems bigger on the inside. The place was huge, with shoes ranging from athletic, to formal, sneakers to high heels. She even spotted a few styles from her shoe store that they were selling, and, of course, made her way over to those particular styles.

She was idly looking at the different shoes, half unsure if the girl was even working, and half too nervous to seek her out. But, it seemed the 'verse had a plan for Ruby.

"Are you finding everything okay?"

Ruby nearly jumped out of her skin, and whipped around to face the woman who had spoken to her.

There she was, in her full glory, standing next to Ruby with a smile on her face. Ruby had seen this smile before, though: it was nearly the same smile she would give to customers when she was having an off day, or simply didn't want to be at work. Faked or not, she was _beautiful_ when she smiled, and Ruby was only able to imagine what breathtaking beauty would radiate from a sincere smile. It was then she noticed that the white dress shirt under her black coat wasn't buttoned to the top, and her absolutely _stunning_ and defined collarbones were poking out just enough for Ruby to gaze right at them.

"U-um...I-I." Ruby stammers. She cannot find any words, and isn't even sure they'd be able to leave her mouth. She has to force her eyes away from the collarbones. Her tongue had caught in her throat, and her hands felt clammy. The pit in her stomach began to flutter, now, and she vigorously shook her head. "N-no thanks! I'm just looking around." She finally manages to gasp. The white haired girl's smile falters, just for a moment, before it returns, and she speaks again.

"Alright, well if you need any help, my name is Weiss." She says, before walking away. Ruby stares at Weiss as she walks away, her very gait seeming to carry an air of elegance with each stride.

Weiss had made her way to another side of the store, not noticing Ruby's awkward staring, and began helping another customer to find "the right pair of shoes for a date." Her demeanor and the way she interacted with the woman seemed so formal, and so friendly. She had assumed it was all forced, but that made her seem so much more intriguing to the redhead.

"...Weiss." Ruby breathes. Simply uttering the name sent a pleasurable chill down her very spine.

* * *

"Weiss Schnee?" Yang asks with a quirked brow, after Ruby told her sister of the girl she had 'met.' Yang takes a moment to collect her thoughts, leaning against the display case for various wheels and bearings for skateboards. "Yeah, she's the supervisor of the other shoe outlet. I've seen her a few times in mall manager meetings, when the boss would drag me along. How'd you meet her?" Yang asks.

"Eh, well," Ruby begins with a nervous chuckle, trying to further delay her response by completing her task of refilling the drawers with plastic bags. "... I saw her at the coffee shop, and again at her store." She replies half heartedly.

"Have you even had a full conversation with her?" Yang asks, her tone flat and deadpan.

"Not really, no. But I will, soon! I'm just looking for the right time…" Sighs the redhead.

She was nervous. She hadn't even thought of a full line to use other than 'Wanna go out sometime?' But, of course, she couldn't be that direct. It'd never work on Weiss. She continued visiting Weiss' store, in hopes that she could somehow strike up conversation with the girl, but there was nothing more than a simple, "Welcome!" or the classic "Let me know if you need help!"

It seemed, though, one day Ruby's chances were about to plummet. Weiss approached Ruby once again, but her forced smile was gone. Her arms were crossed, and she was scowling at the younger girl.

"Excuse me," She calls as she approaches Ruby.

"O-oh, I don't need any-"

"That's not the problem." Weiss interjects, narrowing her eyes. "You've come in here every day for the past few days, and never buy anything. I asked the barista about it, and she said you work at the skate shoe shop. What are you doing here? I know we carry _your_ brand, but why not buy it at your own store? Are you spying on us?"

The further into her tirade Weiss got, the further back Ruby had shrank. This girl had a tendency to make Ruby flustered, and nervous. What's more, Ruby didn't intend on seeming like a spy. Is that even a thing? she thought to herself. A mall spy?

"If you're not here to buy anything, and just stand around, I recommend you either get something, or head back to your store. You should know that you're messing up our conversion rate." Weiss sighs, before turning on her heel and walking away. Ruby barely has time to admire Weiss' steps, before lowering her head in defeat and shame.

She was done, Ruby thought. She was sure she had lost her chance. In Weiss' eyes, Ruby was a spy, attempting to destroy her shop from the inside by leaking information of sales numbers and customer's wants and needs.

"Everything okay, little sister?" Yang asks, interrupting Ruby's train of thoughts. "...You've been folding the same shirt for a few minutes now." Yang adds with a chuckle and a lopsided smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Yang." Ruby says with a forced smile. Yang didn't look all too convinced, but Ruby wasn't concerned about that. She could only think of different ways to apologize to Weiss, of how to make it up to her. It isn't that she was desperate, anymore. She simply didn't want there to be such bad blood between her and Weiss, and between the stores. She didn't mean to come off as a sort of spy. Weiss didn't even know Ruby's name.

Ruby decided to skate to Blake's coffee shop again, her head still in the clouds as she rolled along the ground, and her mood still in the dumps. She didn't even notice the door to the coffee shop open, nor the girl with white hair that was stepping out, and right into the skateboarder's path.

_**Wham!**_

Bodies collided, and coffee was spilt on the two dazed girls. Ruby's board shot out from under her feet, and she tumbled to the ground, smacking the back of her head against the pavement.

"...You...You absolute _dunce_! Look at what you've done!"

Ruby, still clutching her aching head, looks up at Weiss, who was staring at the coffee spilt on her dress shirt, and her white wingtip shoes, with a look that was a mixture of complete anger, and total shock. Ruby gasps, and clambered to her feet.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" Ruby says, quickly and nervously. She grabs some of the napkins Weiss had dropped, and attempted to dab at the stains, but Weiss smacked the napkins out of Ruby's hands.

"Don't touch me!" She hisses, backing away from Ruby. Weiss was attempting to wipe as much coffee as she could off of her white shirt, her collarbones a shade of red from the hot coffee that had spilled on her person. Ruby only stood there, arms outstretched and thinking of some way she could possibly help.

"My shoes, my shirt- you _dolt_! You _child_! I can't _believe_ this! Were you not paying attention? Do you ever pay attention?!" She scolds, pointing an incriminating finger at Ruby.

"Look! I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to-"

"You should really be more careful when you're riding that _thing_!"

"I said I was sorry! It was a complete accident and I really didn't have any intention of ruining your outfit! What's so hard to understand about that?! Is that the apology you want?!" Ruby snaps back, fed up at this point with Weiss' attitude.

"No, I want you to stay away from me! You're a hazard to my personal health, and I'm afraid that next time you run into me, it'll be more than just a coffee burn!" Weiss hisses, before marching off the other way. Ruby takes a moment to calm herself, suddenly realizing that, even with Weiss' completely terrible attitude, she still had no right to snap like she did. And, she realized that now, more than ever, she wouldn't even have a chance to get to know the girl that still intrigued her so. Sighing, once again in defeat, and this time with an addition of regret, she slowly sits herself down Crescent Rose, barely hearing Blake walk out from the shop's doors.

She felt horrible. Even though Weiss had practically yelled her into deafness, she still felt bad for ruining the girl's shirt and shoes, and, at this point, wanted to make it up to her for sake of civility. Ruby took a couple days to let Weiss cool off, figuring it'd be best to approach her, for one last time, when she was in a decent mood.

* * *

It was a slightly busy Friday when Ruby decided to act. When Jaune had showed up to relieve Ruby's shift, she grabbed a plastic bag bearing her store's logo in one hand, and a cup of coffee in the other, and took off to Weiss' shop, presumably for the last time.

Ruby was a little overwhelmed at how busy Weiss' store was. While it wasn't completely packed, there was quite a number of customers roaming the different aisles. Ruby barely had time to look around, before hearing a familiar, snapping voice.

"You!"

Ruby gasps slightly, and turns to face Weiss as she marches towards the door.

"What did I say you you about-"

Ruby cut off Weiss by nearly shoving the bag into Weiss' hands, as she exclaims, "My name is Ruby."

"What is this?" Weiss demands, reaching inside the bag. Ruby also digs into the bag, and produces a black shoe box. She opens it up, revealing a white wing-tip shoe - styled very formally, but still with a skate look to it. They were a creamy white leather, lined with red on the inside.

"...My name is Ruby. And… I-I felt bad for spilling coffee on your shoes. We just got this style, and it looked to be about your size, so I got them for you, as an apology. A-and if they don't fit, I can just swap them for your size. And," Ruby continues, reaching into the bag and removing a white collared shirt. Again, it wasn't super formal-quality like Weiss' originals that Ruby ruined, but she hoped they were close enough. "I got you this shirt, too. I know it's not as good as your old one, but this is a popular style, even though it's plain."

Weiss' mouth was completely ajar, her eyes having widened a fraction of an inch as the girl in front of her dug into the bag, a guilty, yet sincere smile plastered on her face.

"Oh! And I also got you this!" Ruby says, showing Weiss a black can. "It's a spray that acts as a water and stain shield. It works really well on a lot of different materials. I must have, like, three cans." Ruby says with a nervous laugh. She then places everything back in the bag, and looks back at Weiss' surprised expression.

"One more thing," Ruby hands Weiss the coffee that was in her hand. "It's a white mocha, with hazelnut. Blake said you always get the same thing, so I thought I'd get you that as well...Since your coffee the other day spilled…"

Bringing the cup of coffee to her face, she inhaled the aroma, her eyes closing as she savors the rich smell of her favorite coffee. "...Why are you doing this?" Weiss asks. Her voice was slightly lowered, and Ruby could hear the surprise in her voice.

"I just...I felt really bad for ruining your outfit the other day. And I wanted to make it up to you, so I got you this. And I swear, I won't come back into the store. I just really needed to give you this."

Weiss' expression softened by just a bit when Ruby had finished explaining. Her scowl then returns, yet much less harsh than other times, and she asks Ruby, "Why were you always here, anyway?"

Ruby's face begins to redden, and she coughs nervously. "I...I just really wanted to get to know you." She says quietly.

"Wh-...What? Why?" Weiss demands, struggling to fight off any blush that dared to appear on her pale skin.

"I…" Ruby squeaks, suddenly fiddling with the buttons on her red woven shirt, growing steadily more nervous. "Because...When I first saw you at the coffee shop, I thought you were really pretty and I just wanted to get to know you and maybe be your friend, and when I saw how you interacted with your customers I honestly thought you were sweet and now I just want you to not hate me."

Weiss could barely understand Ruby, who was speaking at a thousand words per minute, and hiding her crimson face with her hands, and had also decided to ignore the backhand compliment that Ruby had thrown in there.

"And...I just really wanted to know who you were...Like, over coffee or something. That's pretty much it." Ruby lowered her hands, and stuffed them in the pockets of her jeans, nervously waiting for Weiss' response.

"...They're a half size too big."

"Huh?" Ruby looked up at Weiss, who was giving the bag back to Ruby.

"The shoes. I'm a nine. Not a nine and a half."

Ruby's brain had trouble analyzing what was said, before she smiled, and extended her hand, grabbing the bag from Weiss.

"O-okay! I'll go get them in the right size." She says with a smile. "Hey, about the coffee-"

"Ruby!" Weiss snaps, cutting the redhead off. "Ruby, I am very busy and have wasted enough time talking to you." She scolds, and Ruby, again, shrinks back as Weiss' temper flares. "There are customers that demand my attention, and I cannot waste more time than I already have with you."

Ruby took this as a hint, and nods, forcing a small smile. "Okay. Sorry to bother you, Weiss… Have a nice day." She says quietly, stepping backwards, before turning around and heading for the door. She opens it, before hearing Weiss call her name once again.

"Ruby!"

The redhead turns to look at Weiss, who is standing with a small, sincere smile on her face, one that made Ruby's heart skip a beat, and the fluttering to return to her stomach.

"I get off in an hour."

The door closed, and Ruby is barely able to shout back, "See ya then!"


End file.
